


The Balcony Fic

by LookAlive_DeadEyes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Balcony prompt, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff, I'll Follow You into the Dark, Insomnia, M/M, References to Depression, Social Anxiety, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Strangers to Lovers, just mentioned, nothing graphic, this is the first piece of writing I'm ever posting whoop whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookAlive_DeadEyes/pseuds/LookAlive_DeadEyes
Summary: Anon tumblr prompt: PersonA and personB are neighbours in a apartment and they have balconies right next to each, one works the night shift and the other works the day shift. One day personA comes home from work at 4am and decides to sit outside and listen to their favourite song, PersonB had a sleepless night and decided to go out on the balcony. They see each other for the first time and the first thing personB says is “I love that song” tell us the story of their meeting and all there dawn encounters afterwardsJosh, an anxious therapist who works night shifts at a hospital. He's had so many issues of his own, he feels good helping others get through theirs.Tyler, a depressed musician who works at a record store because music stops the noise that always crowds his head.Two neighbors who just so happen to have the same favorite song.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! I changed the prompt a bit because I forgot the specifics while writing it. This is my first time posting any of my writing online, so please leave feedback. Enjoy!

Joshua Dun wasn’t what you would call “normal.” He worked at a mental hospital. He was a therapist there, one of the best. He would talk to kids struggling with eating disorders and anxiety. He had struggled with both in the past, especially during his teenage years, but he was proud to say he was recovered - for the most part. 

His social anxiety was what led him to choose the 11 pm to 7 am shift. He felt better going out at night. More comfortable, safe. Josh also had trouble sleeping. Not full out insomnia, but enough to leave him yawning. He was a night owl, which was what led him to choose the night shift at work. He always slept better in the light. His mind provided enough darkness without the added cloak of nothing but the moon and some stars. 

His kind had been providing more darkness than usual lately, throwing him headfirst in what was sure to be a spiral of anxiety and relapse. Josh decided to call in sick to work for the next few days to give him time to get back into a clear enough state of kind to help his patients. 

It was a Tuesday night at 2 am when Josh gave up on trying to sleep. His thoughts were racing, scrambling to find purchase in his overcrowded mind. Song lyrics wove with intrusive thoughts mixed with “what if” scenarios, all stirred into one tired brain. 

————————————————-

Tyler Joseph was an unusual man. He took pride in this. He worked at a record store, recommending CDs and bands to teenagers and organizing vinyls. It seemed mundane, but Tyler loved being surrounded by music at all hours. After all, this was only a day job until he found someone else to play music with. After that, he would be unstoppable, soaring to the top of the charts faster than his broken mind soared to conclusions. 

Tyler had struggled with depression since his adolescent years, and although he was in a much better place, he would never be completely “cured.” Music seemed to stop some of the worst intrusive thoughts, so that’s what Tyler chose to surround himself with from 9 am to 5 pm every day. 

One issue that Tyler had hoped would be cured completely, however, was his extreme tendency to stay up until the wee hours of the morning, ignoring his body’s calls for slumber in favor of one more lyric written, one more chord played, one more hour of peace before having to lie in his bed and try to sleep, try to shut off the voices in his head. 

It was a Tuesday night just before 2 am when the voices were a bit too loud and the music was a bit too difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh decided to go onto his balcony instead of attempting - and failing - to sleep. From his neighbor’s side of the balcony, he hears one of his favorite songs. 
> 
> Death Cab for Cutie, two in the morning, and two broken boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! The first draft of this was written at four in the morning.

Giving up on sleep, Tyler decided to go out onto his balcony. It wasn’t anything big or fancy - it was a small outside area with identical copies all around the apartement complex.  
It always relaxed Tyler to look out at the stars, the universe. It used to scare him shitless, but he had found a way to twist his depression induced nihilism into something more optimistisc. He now saw the infinity of the universe as a blank piece of paper, waiting to be filled with the chicken-scratch lyrics and melodies of his life. The stars didn’t care that he didn’t go to college. The moon would never judge him for not being able to get out of bed when the depression settled heavy in his heart, dripped through his veins like liquid lead and rendered him unable to do much of anything.  
Tonight was one of the nights Tyler found comfort in the night sky splayed out before him. After a minute, he reached for his phone to put on music. With the click of a button, he leaned back in his chair and let the music wash over him. 

———————

As Josh rubbed his bleary eyes, he debated between staying in his apartement or going outside to his balcony. After a moment’s consideration, he decided to go to the slab of concrete outside his back door someone decided to call a balcony. He only hoped there were a great number of stars out tonight. 

It always terrified Josh to look out at the stars, the universe. It scared him shitless that there was so much unknown, so many questions that would likely never get answered. If ever star would eventually explode, what was the point of anything? How could he function knowing how insignificant he truly was?

As Josh stood by his back door, hand on the handle, he heard music coming from outside. He knew he had a neighbor, one that he shared his balcony with, but the two had never met. Josh’s anxiety spiked for a moment before recognizing the music.

 _Death Cab,_ Josh thought. _He’s playing Death Cab._ Without a second thought, Josh walked out to the balcony. 

_Love of mine, someday you will die_

“I love that song,” Josh said, looking at his neighbor for the first time. Josh was fascinated by this boy. This brown haired, soft eyed, skinny boy with bags under his eyes fit to rival Josh’s. 

“So do I,” Tyler responded, drinking in the sight of the man who had lived just a wall away this whole tune. This man, with bright blue hair and tattos and bones jutting out and shadows under his eyes that explained why he was on his balcony at two in the morning. 

_But I'll be close behind and I'll follow you into the dark_

“I’m Tyler,” he said standing up and walking towards his neighbor with his hand outstretched. 

“Josh,” the man replied, running one hand through his blueberry hair and allowing the other to shake Tyler’s. 

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

“So, Josh,” Tyler asked, “what brings you outside when almost everyone else is asleep?”

Josh shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pocket to keep from fidgeting and twitching. “I usually work the night shift at the hospital, but I’m...” Josh paused as he searched for the right words to say. “Not going in for a few days.

Tyler nodded. “That explains why I’ve never seen you. I work days at the record shop down the corner.”

Josh relaxed a bit when Tyler mentioned the record store. Any man that liked Death Cab and chose to be surrounded by music couldn’t be too bad. “What kind of music do you like? Besides Death Cab.” 

Tyler could see the hint of a smile as Josh asked And Tyler knew that, more than anything, he wanted to make Josh smile more. “I’m not too picky, but mainly indie stuff. Although I don’t think I ever quite grew out of my emo phase . . .”

_Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark_

The better part of an hour passed before the two boys turned the conversation away from music. The likely would have kept talking about their favorite bands and video game soundtracks until dawn if not for Tyler asking “so what do you do at the hospital?”

Josh swallowed the lump in his throat and prayed his heart wouldn’t leap out of his chest. “I’m a therapist. I mainly work with teenagers with anxiety, depression, or eating disorders.”

Tyler was even more drawn to Josh now that he knew he wouldn’t get called a freak or lazy any time he had a bad day. “That’s really interesting. Isn’t it difficult sometimes? That kind of work has to be taxing.”

Tyler could see the hesitation in Josh’s face, eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to find the right words. 

“It...can be tricky at times. It’s hard, seeing so many kids struggling and not always being able to help as much as you want.  
I don’t know if it’s harder or easier because I understand what they’re going through. I’ve had anxiety since I was a kid, and...” Josh clenched his hands into fists and began to shake slightly. His bad thoughts, anxieties, all of his underlying panic was now surfacing.

Without thinking, Tyler reached out and put his hands over the shaking man’s. “Hey. It’s okay. You’re okay. Just breathe.” Josh took a few shaky breaths in and nodded. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry. This is stupid. I’m stupid.” Josh looked down, shame visible in his eyes. 

“It’s not. You’re not stupid. It’s okay. I know what it’s like. I’m not exactly perfect in the mental stability department, either. I’ve had depression since I was twelve, and I’ve had my fair share of anxiety attacks, too. I’m here for you. It’s okay.” Tyler leaned forward and wrapped the quaking boy in his arms. “I’m here.”

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
And illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs _

Josh held on to Tyler, who gently rubbed his back.

“It’s okay. Just let go.”

Josh let out a sob. It had been so long since anyone had made an effort to comfort him. He knew it was pathetic to be breaking down in front of this man who was basicaly a stranger, but Josh was past the point of caring. Tyler was kind and Josh needed as much kindness as he could get, considering his own mind had the cruel temperament of a high school bully. 

He wasn’t sure just how much time passed before he untangled himself from Tyler’s arms. “Thank you, Tyler.” 

Tyler let out a slight smile. “Any time, Jish.”

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

“I know what it’s like to feel alone. I know how bad it is. I don’t want you to feel like that again, okay? I’m here.” Tyler stared into Josh’s eyes.

The two boys talked until the sun broke through the darkness. They talked their pasts, their issues, their hopes, their dreams. And even with the massive sky spread out above them, a cloak of darkness with glowing white pinholes, they didn’t feel alone even once.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the best at dialogue, so I would appreciate any advice and feedback. Thank you for reading!
> 
> do you guys want me to write a third chapter for this? it'll basically just be in the morning, some fluff. let me know if you want to read that


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Josh and Tyler talk all ight. fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for eating disorders. there's two short paragraphs from josh perspective and his thoguhts are just....not good. please be safe while reading, loves!

By the time the sun had completely risen, both boys were tired but happy. They felt comfortable with each other, and talking about everything freely, really freely, had been therapeutic. 

Josh stifled a yawn as Tyler checked the time on his phone, “I’ll Follow You Into the Dark” still playing softly from its tinny speakers. 

“Damn,” Tyler let out a low chuckle, “it’s almost seven.”

Josh smiled. “Man, we’ve been talking for ages.”

Tyler smiled back. “It’s been really nice.” He paused. “Want to come in and have some coffee? I’ve got bagels if you want one.”

Josh’s stomach sunk and his head began to swim. He felt like he was 15 again, in the height of his illness, using every lie in the book to escape calories. It would be so easy to lie, so easy to let the voice in his head consume him. He missed it, in a fucked up way. Seeing the pounds drop like flies, the feeling like he was floating during a fast, needing to buy smaller clothes.

He was older this time, more responsible. He could keep himself in control. He wouldn’t let himself slip. He would just lose around 20, maybe 25 if he still looked fat. He wouldn’t spiral, he wouldn’t pass out, he would be fine. He-

\-----

“Josh?” Tyler noticed the hesitation in Josh’s answer, noticed his eyes widening in fear of the food, noticed his bottom lip get sucked in between his teeth. Tyler knew Josh was on the brink of a relapse, and he wanted to help Josh through and out of it any way he could. “It’s okay. I promise, you’ll be okay.” Tyler let out a soft smile and reached his hand out towards the other tired boy. Tyler prayed he would take it.

\-----

Josh swallowed. No. He wasn’t going to do that again, because now he had seen the other side of it. The side that wasn’t aesthetic thinspo and “weight loss spell, like to charge, reblog to cast!”, the side that wasn’t beautiful. He had lived through the side of constant shivering, the side of watching his family go through hell becauseof him, he side of having his heart stop and being elecro-shocked back to life.

He wasn’t doing that again.

He let out a small grin of his own and took Tyler’s hand. “Okay.”

The two boys walked inside, hand in hand, as Josh looked around at Tyler’s apartment. It fit the boy. He had a vintage looking record player sitting on a table next to the couch. There were all sorts of posters and art covering the walls. Josh smiled as he saw a keyboard tucked into the corner of this main room. He kew Tyler played, and hoped the brown haired boy would show him some of his own music some time.

“I like your place,” Josh said, smiling more easily. “It fits you.”

Tyler nodded. “My mom was big on interior decorating and I guess I picked up on some of that. How do you want your coffee?”

Josh loved learning all of these small facts about Tyler. “Black, please.”

Tyler gave him a pointed look.

Josh held his right hand up light he was taking an oath. “I just like the taste of it, I promise.”

Tyler nodded and continued setting up the coffee machine. He flicked one final switch and turned to Josh. “That’ll be ready in a few minutes. Want a bagel? I’ve got cream cheese.”

Josh swallowed the lump in his throat and focussed on Tyler’s eyes. “Sure. Thank you.”

“No prob.” Tyler put two bagels on two plates and brought them to the table, blancing the container of cream cheese in the crook of his arm. Josh laughed as the container lost it’s balance and toppled over on to the table. 

“You goof,” Josh grinned, grabbing a plate.

“Blueberry head,” Tyler jokingly shot back.

By the time the bagels were appropriately spread, the coffee was done. Tyler made a move to get up, but waved at him to sit back down. “You got everything else, and this is your place. I want to help.” Tyler smiled again.

Josh brought over he cofffees and Tyler broke the silence that had washed oer the wo boys as they ate. “I was juust wondering, would you want to go see a movie today with me? Or something?”

Josh could hear the anxiety in Tyler’s voice. “Like a date?”

Tyler’s heart rate quckened. Shit, did Josh not like him like that? “Not if, uh, only if you, y’know, wanted to, but, um, you don’t-”

Josh cut him off by covering his hand with his. “I would love to go on a date with you, TyJo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter of the balcony fic! this has been my first piece ever posted and i'm so glad people liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @unbuttered-toast


End file.
